


Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

by omgitsbrigitc



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, it includes all of them?? but only Keith and lance are explicitly mentioned??, somethin short n sweet I cooked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsbrigitc/pseuds/omgitsbrigitc
Summary: christmas eve kinda sucks when you’re in space





	Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackermom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/gifts).



Christmas in space.

There was a distinct lack of snow, Christmas trees, and beautiful lights to light up the streets. Considering that we are, in fact, on a spaceship castle, light years away from planet Earth. And so, I wander aimlessly around the castle, thinking of my family and all the decorated houses and the cookies and dinner.

I never knew someone could be so homesick that it physically hurt. I wrap myself up tightly in the blanket I brought with me from my room, because the observatory is always cold and my teammates have never really been ones to give hugs out besides after particularly rough battles.

Love yourself and all that jazz.

But now I sit in the observatory absentmindedly humming some overplayed Christmas song to myself and staring at constellations I no longer recognize and set out a plea to Santa because at this point, I had no other hopes other than the ones I held as a young child. It was pleasant in a sad kind of way.

Alone on a day that I have always celebrated with family, any family really. But after five years in space, I guess everyone has kind of given up. But I don’t think I’ll ever truly be able to completely eliminate the holiday spirit from my mind.

Looking around the vastness of space I somehow feel better knowing that my dilemma is but a speck of dust in all the chaos of the universe. But I still feel lonely. Even with seven other people aboard. I am an extra, unneeded part of an efficient machine.

“Stop it.” I whip around and find Keith glaring at me.

“Okay, for once, I am not doing anything.”

“You’re talking yourself down, again. Convincing yourself your unneeded, unwanted, etcetera. So, stop it.”

I am at a loss for words.

“So what’s wrong, Lance?”

Keith has always been a good listener so I launch into my woes about the team’s lack of spirit, my homesickness, my general feeling of uselessness, and all that other fun stuff. I don’t realize I’m crying until I feel Keith’s cold fingertips wiping the warm tears off my face. I meet his eyes and he looks at me fondly. “If it helps any, I don’t think you’re useless.”

I laugh and pull him into a tight hug, still shaking with laughter. Keith freezes and then begins to laugh warmly and return the hug. It’s nice, and most definitely warmer.

We stay up chatting a while longer until I’m fighting to keep my eyes open. “Come on Sharpshooter, let’s get you to bed.”

“See! People do call me that!”

“Only when you’re basically asleep and I know you won’t remember it in the morning.”

My jaw drops and I gasp in an offended manner. He chuckles and then helps me into my room. “I hope you know that I do, in fact, take offense to that, because I am, the best darned sharpshooter in the galaxy.”

“Of course you are, Lance.”

I nodded earnestly in agreement with the statement as I’m in my bed, already half asleep. “Merry Christmas Keith, glad we could celebrate together.” Then I drifted off to sleep.

I wake up late the next morning and all is silent, as per usual and then I walk into the common room and it’s completely decked out in lights, a semblance of a Christmas tree, a gift for everyone under said “tree”, and other festive things. I can feel the tear welling up in my eyes and I make eye contact with Keith, knowing instantly that it was him. I run over to him and crush him into a hug. He seems shocked but I whisper a soft “thank you” into his ear and he relaxes, returning my hug.

I break away and hug everyone else, wishing them a happy holiday and generally feeling excited. While the gifts aren’t much, they’re perfect and I wouldn’t want anything else. Pudge pulls up all the cheesiest Christmas movies they can find and we binge watch them all.

I look over at Keith and smile, and he smiles right back at me.

And for a moment, all is merry and bright. 


End file.
